The Real Monster
by Wolfes Groupie
Summary: The 30 days are up and Chelsea is gone from the monster Abyss and back To Desmond. But who is the real monster? Rated M for abuse and adult themes. Abyss/Chelsea


**A.N - Hi guys this is my first fic. Hope you enjoy it! Please leave any advise or comments. I don't own TNA or the Characters.

* * *

**

_June 17th Just after Impact._

Chelsea was now free of Abyss, and what a perfect start again for Desmond and her. She pleaded Abyss to keep her and then cost Desmond his match, against Jay Lethal of all competitors. She was in serious trouble and she known it. When she fell on the ramp and saw Wolfe coming up to her, it was pure rage in his eyes. She had to get away from him while she could. She already got backstage before him, but where could she go?

She had to keep out of the way Ric Flair and his bitches, no one liked her in the women's locker room and she didn't really know anyone else. Desmond wouldn't let her, he got jealous if she talked to anyone else.

"Abyss," she though out loud. But he refused her. Chelsea panicked knowing she was running out of time. The brunette was just going to have to face it.

She sighed and walked to Desmond private locker room, which she shared. She opened the door, and there he was sitting down with his back to her.

"I wondered when you were gonna show your face," Wolfe sneered. Terror struck through Chelsea, she knew that voice very well. He was livid, and she knewn she was going to take the brunt of it. She grabbed for the door but Desmond stopped her and thrown her to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Chelsea cried out.

"Oh your sorry?" Desmond replied mocking her voice. "You will be soon. Do you realise what you've done? You have made me look like a fool and cost me my match!" Desmond shouted. He had closed the door to make sure no one could hear.

"I'm sorry" She repeated whilst getting up off the floor. Desmond grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss, literally shoving his tongue down her throat.

"Listen Chels, I don't know what that monster has done to you, but you better drop this attitude of yours right now. Cause without me your nothing, understand?" Desmond spat. Chelsea just nodded hoping that he wouldn't have another aggressive outburst. "Good girl" he said. Then pulled her into another kiss pushed her back and left to go find Ric and the others.

Chelsea just sighed and went into the bathroom. She turned on the tap and threw cold water on her face. She looked into the mirror. What had happen to her, she used to be a beautiful model who was turning the boys away but now she had turned into an abuse victim using make up to hide the bruises. Chelsea broke down in tears. Desmond wasn't always like this, he used to be nice and charming in his British ways. He used to get her anything she wanted and would never lay a finger on her. But suddenly it just all changed. As soon as the Abyss feud started. And as soon as he started hanging around with flair and the guys.

She was sick of it, she wanted to get out so badly but something was stopping her. She didn't know what but before she could end it with Desmond there was this feeling, a little voice in her head saying "No, stay with him. It will get better."

Chelsea looked in the mirror.

"Shit!" All of her make up had ran down her face. She looked like some sort of clown. She grabbed her bag from the locker room and quickly re applied her make up before Desmond could see what a mess she was in. There perfect, she looked in the mirror and pulled a fake smile. She was perfect at that, not just because she was a model but because of all the times she had been doing it recently.

She walked out of the bathroom and went to go find Desmond.

~X~

11pm Chelsea and Desmond are dancing at a club. Desmond demanded that she'd come along with Ric and the guys. She hated them, they were just perverts who thought they were the best thing going. And Ric was the worst. This was normal for Chelsea and Desmond though, Desmond liked to show Chelsea off, but behind close doors things were different.

They stopped dancing and Chelsea excused herself to the bathroom. But someone grabbed her arm.

"Well hello good looking," The Nature boy said whilst twirling Chelsea. She smiled and laughed awkwardly.

"How about you have a dance with the Nature boy!" He said laughing. He even slipped out a little woo. Chelsea didn't get time to reject, she got pulled into a close dance and flair let his hands slip low. Chelsea squealed and broke away.

"Don't you have a wife?" Chelsea questioned with a disgusted look on her face.

"She knows how I roll, stylin and profilin all the time," He pulled in Chelsea who broke free again. Desmond seeing what was going on walked over.

"You alright Chelsea?" Desmond asked looking dead into Chelsea's eyes.

"You need to control your girl man, she was on me like she was crazy," Ric lied. Which was met with a shocked look from the brunette. Flair walked away and once behind Wolfe, did a call me sign. Chelsea even more shocked tried to speak up but was cut off by Desmond.

"What are you playing at? He doesn't want you? Your mine!" Wolfe shouted, but Chelsea could hardly hear over the music. The former model just walked away saddened that her boyfriend believed that pervert over her. She grabbed a glass of champagne and swigged it down. The sooner this night was over the better. Desmond was drinking with the new group "Fortune" as sluts were literally draped all over them. Including him.

_"So that's what he thinks of you Chels,"_ The brunette thought to herself. She was about to call it a night when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Fancy a dance pretty girl?" A hot stranger said. He had ice blue eyes and blond hair. If only she wasn't taken. Chelsea thought about for a while but then agreed. They were dancing right in the middle of the club, he was such a great dancer and he certainly was cheering her up. She was getting a kick out of dancing with another man with Desmond having no idea.

_"Serves him right!" _she thought and continued dancing. So what if he caught her, he's hardly going to remember the night at the rate he's going at. She danced a little longer but she saw Desmond looking for her.

"Er, I've got to go..." She stuttered pulling away from him.

"So soon, I don't even know your name," the stranger replied.

"It's Chelsea," She smiled back. He was so nice and friendly with her. Nothing Like Desmond.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, mine's Kevin. Here's my number," He said, handing over a piece of paper. Chelsea smiled and walked up to Desmond.

"There you are princess, been looking all other for you!" Desmond shouted putting an arm around Chelsea. "Call us a cab love?" He winked at her and said good bye to his friends.

~X~

They got back to the hotel at about 2am, she had to help Desmond to their room, which wasn't easy in heels. Wolfe flopped onto the bed giddy like a little child.

_"If only his opponents can see him now" _Chelsea smirked shaking her head.

She shoot the door and turned around, Desmond was still on the bed. She walked over but was pulled down onto the bed by Desmond, she laughed but as soon as she saw the look in his eyes she tried to scream but he had stopped her by forcing himself on her. She managed to break free and cry.

"Whats wrong, love? I had an early night for you!" he growled shaking her slightly.

"With all of those sluts around you!" Chelsea replied. She thought she had one over him, he obviously didn't see her dancing with Kevin. Desmond had no response.

"I can do whatever I want! Your nothing but a piece of meat to me!" he went on still shaking her. Chelsea just screamed hoping someone would hear her cries.

"Stop screaming!" He yelled, now he had his hands wrapped around her throat. Chelsea was now fighting with all her might, but she couldn't get him off her. The hold just kept getting tighter and tighter. She couldn't breathe, she kept trying to gasp for air but soon it stopped. She fainted, her brown eye's rolling in the back of her head. Desmond finally got off of her and looked at what he had done. Tears were still rolling down her face. He was starting to realise what he had done. He shaked her but she was out cold. He smirked.

He removed his trousers and pants and got on top of her. He put his face right above hers but to his suprise her eyes shot open and she kicked him in the balls. He shrieked but she got off the bed, grabbed her bag and ran out the room. Running through the corridors people stared at this beautiful girl crying running away from something, or someone. Some TNA wrestlers saw but only looked on. It had been rumoured that he abused her, but it wasn't their business.

She ran into another corridor and stopped thinking that she had got far enough away from him for now. She slid down the wall sitting on the floor and get her mobile out of her bag. She quickly dialled the number of her only best friend in TNA Socal Val.

Chelsea cried throughout the whole phone call. She was trying to find out where her room was. Whilst she was talking on the phone someone quietly opened their door just a crack to see her. It was Abyss the monster, he cocked his head and frowned at Chelsea even though she didn't see. Chelsea did tell him Desmond abused her but he didn't know it was this bad. He pulled his fingers through his hair and looked at her neck. It was tainted with red hand marks and it was starting to bruise. He wanted to carry her into his room and look after her but he couldn't. He was a monster and he didn't want the voices inside to hurt her. Besides, the way he shouted at her she would never go back to him.

She shut her phone and stood up, still crying she walked away to go find her friends room.

~X~

"How many more times Chelsea? How many more tears does it need to take?" Val questioned. She hated this, Desmond would hit her she would go cry to val and the next day be as happy as ever. But this time was different, he nearly choked her to death.

"I know I'm sorry, I had to fake me fainting to make him stop. I was so scared." Chelsea cried some more and Val hugged her.

"Don't be sorry to me, I'm just worried about you. Please don't go back to him. You don't need him Chels!" The red head begged her friend. "He just hurts you and makes a fool of you. " She continued.

"I know but he loves me and I love him!" She croaked, her throat going dry with all the tears she's made.

"Well stay here tonight and please think about it." Val replied. Chelsea nodded. She was going to share the double bed with Val tonight. Val said that if there was any trouble, she would call the police so Chelsea had to stay with her. Val was so upset, she hated Wolfe. He left Chelsea in tears all the time leaving Val to pick up the pieces. But hopefully this time, it was going to change.

* * *

**What do you think guys? Poor Chelsea.**

**Please review as it is my first fic and I'd love to know what you think. I'm off for about 3 months so I should be able to update regularly.  
**


End file.
